Disney Channel Christmas Celebration (2024)
This is the Disney Channel Christmas Celebration TV special which will air in 2024. Just like the 1997 incarnation reused clips from 1996, this will reuse most of the clips from 2023 especially from the Magic Kingdom. Hosts * Ben Durocher * Elizabeth Ann Berg * David Benoit Segments Day 1: Opening, Epcot, and Disney Channel Studios Epcot * Play Pavilion * Frozen Ever After Disney Channel Studios * ''Tekken Fighters Festival Parade'' * [[Fantasmic! (updated Walt Disney World version)|''Fantasmic!]] Day 2: Disney's Animal Kingdom Day 3: Magic Kingdom '''Disney Channel Christmas Parade' Due to being the second and final Disney Channel Christmas parade, this parade will include units from the return of Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade, the Disney Channel Celebration Parade (Remember the Magic Parade), Spirit of America Parade, and the Mickey Mania Parade. * Mickey and Minnie's Christmas Tree Unit (archive footage) - Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto ride on this float with a Christmas tree on it opening the parade. Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Peter Pan, Wendy, Clara Cluck, Merida, Mary Poppins, Bert, the Penguin Waiters, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde dance in front of it to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". * Kingdom Hearts Toy Factory * Disney Dreamers 2024 Cavalcade * Disney Channel Ready for Action!: This float carries Phineas and Ferb, Agent P, and Moana dancing to "Remember the Magic". * Princess Ball * The Little Mermaid * Aladdin ''(2019 version) * ''The Lion King (2019 version) * Tangled * Fiesta Festiva! * Big Hero 6 to the Rescue * Frozen Family Festival Unit * ''Move It! Shake It! Dance the DuckTales! (archive footage, sans "DuckTales Theme" and "Deck the Halls") * '''UP Unit' - Carl and Russell ride on this float with their house stranded on the land as it was at the end of the film. Dug romps and Kevin struts about. * Mighty Ducks: The float is based on the Aerowing with the Mask of Drake DuCaine. It is driven by Wildwing Flashblade alongside Nosedive, Launchpad McQuack, Mallory McMallard. Tanya Vanderflock and Canard Thunderbeak drive their Duckcyles in front of it, and Duke L'Orange and Check "Grin" Hardwing, and rollerskaters dressed as futuristic hockey players with their Mighty Duck masks move along. "Ducks Rock" (the Mighty Ducks theme song) is played. * Riverboat S.S. '''- the Br'er trio and the Country Bears ride on it. * '''Clarabelle's Bakery (archive footage) * Toy Story Unit (archive footage) * Santa Goofy (archive footage) * Wreck-It Ralph on Truck * Vanellope von Schweetz on Gumball Machine * Disney TV Beach '(archive footage, sans "Call Me, Beep Me") - This beach-themed float used in the American-themed parades and Mickey Mania includes Darkwing Duck, Olaf, Chip and Dale the Rescue Rangers, Max Goof, Baloo, Rebecca, Kit, and Louie from ''TaleSpin, and Kim Possible (Sadie Stanley) and Ron Stoppable (Sean Giambrone). In front of it are the dancers dancing to "Here Comes Santa Claus". * Winter Wonderland with The Incredibles * Mrs. Claus's Gingerbread House * Santa Claus on his sleigh * '''Celebration Finale Unit (with archive footage of the finale float) - ft. the casts from Bunk'd, Raven's Home, Sydney to the Max, Coop and Cami ask the World, 101 Dalmatian Street, and Adopteez, Phil Lewis as Mr. Moseby, and Roger Rabbit; with the Jonas Brothers, Shakira, the Descendants, K-La, Gab Pangilinan, Nick Varicchio, Casey Uy, Ryan Gallagher, S Club 3, the Steps, Jessie J, Boys II Men, and Lea Salonga. New footage features the Cheetah Girls riding on separate tricycles right in front of the float. "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" from the WDW 1996 Christmas Parade plays out. Disney Channel All-Star Goodnight Party Parade See here. Songs and performers * "Once Upon a Christmastime"/"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year"/"We Wish You the Merriest" (instrumental for the introduction of the segments)/"Here Comes Santa Claus" (archive footage with new footage of Jessie J and the Cheetah Girls) * "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" (WDW 1997 Christmas Celebration instrumental version for transitioning to the Disney Channel Christmas Parade) * "Heartbeat" - Steps (at Disney Channel Studios) * "Jolly to the Core" - The Descendants (at Disney Channel Studios) * "Snowflake"/"Carry On"/"Baby Please Come Home" - Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph (at Disney Channel Studios) * "Remember the Magic" (Remember the Dreams version, at the Magic Kingdom) * "Some Call it Magic" - Raven Symone * "Let It Snow" - Jessie J * "Whole Lotta Nothing" and "Sleigh Ride" - S Club 3 * "Ready to Play" - K-La Rivera and Gab Pangilinan ft. Nick Varicchio (archive footage) * "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" - Ryan Gallagher (archive footage) * "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" - The Cheetah Girls * "Sleigh Ride"/"Winter Wonderland"/"Frosty the Snowman" - Avalon (during the parade) * "Let It Snow" - Boys II Men * "Grown-Up Christmas List" - Lea Salonga (archive footage) * "We Wish You The Merriest" (reprise)/"Jingle, Jingle"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (finale number)Category:Walt Disney World Resort The Steps, the Descendants, S Club 3, Raven, Olivia Holt, Aubrey Joseph, Jessie J, and Boys II Men are the only performers mentioned above featured in the finale as the others are from archive footage of their performances and the parade. Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone still appear in new material though. Gallery Hosts Ben_Durocher_-_headshots_182_copy (2).jpg|Ben Durocher Elizabeth Ann Berg.jpg|Elizabeth Ann Berg David Benoit 1.jpg|David Benoit Performers Jessie J (Christmas 1) (2).jpg|Jessie J S Club 3 (1).jpg|S Club 3 Gab-and-Kayla-IMG_4016.jpg|Gab Pangilinan and K-La Rivera (archive footage) boyzIImen_snowydays.jpg|Boys II Men Ryan-Gallagher (2).jpg|Ryan Gallagher (archive footage) Lea Salonga 2.jpg|Lea Salonga (archive footage) Quotes Dance to Your DuckTales Unit Ben: There's another bunch of characters coming our way. There's the mischievous Stitch. David: And cuddly Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore. Led by the stars of DuckTales, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Webby. They're so cute. Elizabeth: And the richest duck in the world, Scrooge McDuck, and the irascible Donald Duck. But unfortunately, Della couldn't make it to the parade today. Ben: Well, I think Della encountered a flight delay because she kept asking for her family presents from Anna, Elsa, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana, and Lea Salonga. Elizabeth: I see that it can't be their last Christmas without her. David: I totally agree. Celebration Finale Unit David: Now here comes a big cavalcade of Disney Channel stars. Let's see if we can name them all. Ben: Alright, now there's the Cheetah Girls in their brand new trikes. David: There's Miranda May and her friends from Bunk'd, Raven and Annalise van der Pol from Raven's Home. Elizabeth: Correct so far. Oh, and there's Coop and Cami, and Ruth Righi and Ian Reed Kesler from Sydney to the Max. David: There's Brenda Song, Phil Lewis, S Club 3, the Steps, and of course... All three: Roger Rabbit! Ben: And what about those other amazing performers? But they have to head back home after this. Elizabeth: Well, if you wouldn't mind, would you guys relax and let everyone at home enjoy the final part of the parade? Trivia * Elizabeth Ann Berg uses her Kate Monster voice from the now defunct musical Avenue Q to make her sound younger. * The instrumental overture to "Ready to Play" is abridged to just the first portion. * The music of "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" during the finale unit is slightly altered with the transition to the last verse with trumpets playing similarly to a small portion to the song "Mickey's Magic Land" and the last verse playing slightly faster. Category:TV Specials Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Christmas Specials